


A Plan

by dreamsofolicity



Series: prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Felicity is pregnant and planning the perfect way to tell Oliver who is mega suspicious trying to find out what she's hiding from him.





	A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> You too can send me prompts either through comments here or on tumblr.

Oliver knew that something was off almost right away. He was far too attuned to Felicity to miss when she started acting strange. It was easy to attribute it to stress from work. Smoak Technologies was still in its baby stages and she had every right to feel pressure from that. But as a few weeks went on, he had the feeling that wasn’t entirely it.

“Are you okay?” he asked one day when he walked into the kitchen to find her staring off into space, a coffee mug held in one hand and her eyes fixed on a blank spot on the walls.

She didn’t answer. It was as if he didn’t speak at all.

“Felicity,” Oliver said louder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“What?” she said, her eyes snapping to him before she took a deep breath. “Sorry. What is it?”

“Are you okay?” he repeated.

Felicity nodded, glancing away from him.

“I’m fine,” she said before taking a long sip from her mug.

Oliver stared at her for almost a full minute, not entirely convinced. She didn’t even notice. When he turned to pour his own cup of coffee, he realized that there wasn’t any in the pot.

“I thought you made coffee,” he said with a frown.

“Hmm? Oh no this is tea,” Felicity said, putting down her mug. “Sorry it completely slipped my mind.”

“It’s okay. I’ll make it,” Oliver assured her.

She walked to him, sliding her arms around his neck before he could move.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a little weird,” Felicity said, tilting her head back to look up in his eyes. “I’ve been dealing with a lot… with work.”

“Is that all?” Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side.

She hesitated just a moment before nodding, giving him a bright smile before leaning up to kiss him. That moment of hesitation was enough. Oliver knew now that she was keeping something from him. After all that they’d been through and all of their work to ensure that they were nothing but truthful with one another, he couldn’t deny that it hurt a little. He had to find out what was going on or their relationship might suffer for it.

* * *

Keeping a secret from Oliver Queen had to be the hardest thing that Felicity had ever done. He obviously knew that something was going on. Felicity didn’t blame him for being suspicious. She just had to figure out the perfect way to tell him and considering that no one but her gynecologist knew, Felicity really couldn’t ask for advice. So she turned to the one thing that hardly ever let her down. Technology. Googling dozens of articles on cute and clever ways to tell a significant other that you’re pregnant gave her nothing. Felicity didn’t see any of those things being cute or clever, not when it came to her and Oliver.

So she had to find a way to tell him that suited the two of them. But Felicity’s creative mind was falling short. The longer she put it off, the more stressed she felt about it. It should have been a tremendously happy announcement but all that she could think was that after all that she’d done to try to figure out a great way to tell him, anything less than perfect would be a disappointment to both of them. So she kept thinking, unaware of the distance that she was driving between the two of them until she walked in after a long day at the office to find Oliver sitting on their couch in silence.

“Honey?” Felicity said, concern rising in her.

He didn’t answer but she could see him rubbing a hand over his fist and knew that something was wrong. She paused in taking off her coat, wary of whatever was going on.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Is it?” he said quietly.

Felicity hung her coat up and dropped her purse on the table before walking into the living room slowly.

“Oliver, whatever is going on…”

His eyes cut up to her and they were filled with a myriad of emotions, misery chief among them. Felicity hated seeing that look on his face. Not when they’d finally managed to move past a lot of the bad stuff. Sitting beside him, she reached out to put a hand on his knee. His own hand moved quickly, covering hers tightly as if he desperately needed the touch.

“Felicity, I need you to talk to me,” he said, his voice strained. “These past few weeks have been…”

Oliver cut off, shaking his head before looking up at her. Felicity heart nearly shattered at the sight of tears in his eyes.

“If this is too much for you, if you’re pulling away from me, please talk to me about it. We can figure it out, I promise. Whatever it takes.”

She shook her head, realizing just how her strange behavior had affected him.

“Oliver that is not what’s going on,” Felicity assured him.

He didn’t look convinced and so she scooted closer to him, taking both of his hands in hers.

“I have been… freaking out a little. But it’s not because I’m second-guessing anything. I am more certain about us than I’ve ever been,” she said, her voice a little shaking as tears filled her own eyes. “Which is a really good thing because it’s about to stop being just us.”

Oliver stared at her, confusion replacing the other emotions.

“What are you…”

She huffed out a sigh of frustration, wiping at her eyes.

“This is why I wanted to find a great way to tell you. I knew I couldn’t do this on the fly,” Felicity muttered.

“Felicity please just tell me,” Oliver nearly pleaded.

She looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

“I am… well more like we,” Felicity corrected herself before continuing. “We are… having a baby.”

She stared at him warily, waiting for whatever reaction he may have. Oliver stared at her, looking as though that was the last thing that he expected her to say.

“Felicity,” he finally said, shaking his head.

“I know,” she said, looking down at their hands. “I should have told you a lot sooner but I wanted to figure out the perfect way. People engrave special spoons or get a cute little onesie or put feathers on pillows and I wanted it to be memorable. But I turned it into a dirty little secret, which is not what our baby is. I’m so sorry, Oliver.”

She didn’t another word out before he was tilting her head up and sealing his lips over hers. Felicity threw her arms around his neck, responding eagerly. Her entire body felt lighter, like she’d shed a huge weight in finally telling him. She really should have done it sooner. When Oliver pulled away abruptly, Felicity let out a gasp as he pushed her gently back onto the couch and slid her shirt up, his fingers skimming lightly over her abdomen.

“A baby,” he said, awe in his voice. “Our baby.”

Felicity smiled, watching as he bent his head down to press the softest of kisses just above her navel. Then he paused, lifting his eyes to hers.

“Feathers on pillows?” he asked, tilting his head to the side with confusion.

“Yeah,” she said, wiping the tears, now happy, from her cheeks. “Like a stork, you know?”

“That sounds ridiculous,” Oliver said with a laugh.

She let out a giggle, nodding in agreement. Before Felicity knew it, he was surging upwards to kiss her again.

“I-I take your enthusiasm to mean that you’re happy,” she breathed out as he kissed along her jawline and throat.

“Really happy,” he murmured, brushing his hand over her stomach between them. “Just… next time don’t wait so long. Please.”

Felicity nodded before stilling, pulling his head up.

“Next time?” she asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

“What? You don’t want a house full of them?” he said.

She smiled, stroking her fingers over his cheek.

“Let’s start with this one,” Felicity said.

Oliver grinned at her, all traces of misery gone.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
